This invention relates to product dispensing systems and queuing usage of products, and in particular to a system having a plurality of layers of products, with each layer having multiple items in separate packages which can then be dispensed in a layer-by-layer fashion.
Often times products are used in a multiple and repetitious manner. For example, in medical care and with particular reference to oral care, often a series of oral care products is used in a repetitious manner, for example in periodic cleaning sessions, where there can be evacuation, brushing of the teeth, and swabbing of the mouth and gums. Different implements are used for each procedure, and with the repetition of each series of procedures at predetermined intervals, such as every few hours, it is advantageous to have all of the necessary implements available to the oral care professional in an organized and logical manner. This not only facilitates proper care, but also helps avoid missing any critical care steps each time oral care is undertaken.